Field-induced magnetic random access memory (MRAM) use a current-induced magnetic field generated around metal lines to write data in memory cells. In an MRAM cell one bit of data is stored in a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ). In field-induced MRAM the MTJ sits in-between two metal lines, the bit line and the word line. Normally, these lines are perpendicular to each other. To write binary data (“0” or “1”) in an MTJ cell, enough current must go simultaneously through the bit line and the word line of that particular cell for a certain amount of time. The sense in which the current flows in both metal lines sets a data value of either a “0” or a “1” in the cell.
It is advantageous to MRAM technology to be able to write data in the memory cells with as low a current as possible. Lower current means lower energy and voltage requirements for the memory device, smaller transistors (which may impact positively the memory density), and higher reliability of the metal lines employed in writing the cells is.